


His Fault

by hxnedere



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Depression, F/M, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Mastermind Hinata Hajime, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnedere/pseuds/hxnedere
Summary: mm! hajime au,, post sdr2Hajime was not forgiven.(or hajime is at his limit and kills himself)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	His Fault

Hajime was revealed as the mastermind.

When he woke up from his pod, he was immediately overwhelmed with horrible memories. Memories that reminded him of how normal he was, how much of a horrible person he was, how worthless he was, and-

How much he wanted to _~~die~~_.

The others who awoke alongside him were Soda, Kuzuryuu, Owari, Sonia, and Kamukura. They barely spoke to him, seeing as it was his fault the second killing game was initiated in the first place.

About a month later, everyone woke up. This only seemed to make matters worse for Hinata, as they all avoided him. He didn't blame them though, after all, it was his fault they would never be a normal class again.

At this point, no one was discreet about avoiding him. Whenever he tried to initiate a conversation, he'd either get a "Fuck off." or a simple glare. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a conversation with someone or the last time he laughed or the last time he was genuinely happy. He just wanted to talk to someone, _anyone._ The only person who had ever believed in him was dead. He watched her die, he could've saved her. But he was more worried about despair than his only friend. And now he had no one. It had especially hurt when he caught onto the fact that Kamukura and Komaeda were avoiding him. His own twin didn't even want to talk to him. During the killing game, Hajime and Komaeda had gotten along very well. Hajime soon began to develop feelings for the boy. But of course, Komaeda had fallen for Kamukura. It made perfect sense seeing as he was the ultimate hope and that he was perfect in every way. But that didn't make it hurt less. Seeing them together hurt like hell, even though he wanted to be happy for his brother, he just couldn't. Knowing that he would always be inferior to him. It only got worse once Komaeda woke up from the program. Seeing them hold hands, kiss, and just be near each other was almost unbearable. But Hajime learned to live with it. Seeing how much everyone hated him made his mental state deteriorate.

At this point, he didn't even try to initiate conversations anymore. He'd get up extra early just to avoid running into them at breakfast. And that was only on days when he actually felt like getting out of bed. He hadn't talked to anyone in 2 months. It hurt when he realized that no one had tried checking on him when he stayed in his cabin for days on end without food. But it was okay. Nothing really hurt him anymore, as he had grown numb to the pain. 

One morning, while everyone (excluding Hinata) was gathered in the hotel for breakfast, Mikan decided to speak up. "U-Uhm can everybody please l-listen to what I have to say. If it's not t-too much of a b-bother that is!" she says while accidentally yelling.

No one said anything, they just look towards her. 

"U-Um...Don't you g-guys think i-it's time we forgive H-Hajime?"

Complete silence. No one dared to say a word. A few of them considered forgiving him while others immediately decide against it. 

_ “Forgive?? _ That bastard’s the reason we had to participate in the killing game in the first place!” Fuyuhiko angrily spat.

“B-But don’t you think that's a b-bit u-unfair? H-he was brainwashed like the rest of us!” Mikan said.

More silence. She was right. Hajime had also been brainwashed and sure they had all done horrible things like killing each others families and such but they didn't initiate a killing game.

Mikan spoke up again. "A-All of us have killed people....h-hundreds of people...y-yet we all blame Hajime for i-initiating the k-killing game...What makes our lives m-more valuable than the ones w-we t-took.." She paused and then began speaking again. "S-sorry for br-bringing that u-up b-but...m-my point i-is..uh...w-we have to m-make sure he's okay...when was the l-last time any of you h-had an actual conversation with h-him..?" She asked.

Everyone looked around, expecting someone to answer with a recent time. But no one did.

"The final trial was the last time I spoke to Hajime..." Sonia said. The other survivors shook their heads in agreement.

"Shit...." Kazuichi said in realization. "N-now do you guys see what I m-mean...imagine how he feels...no one has t-talked to him o-or expressed concern for him in months. P-please just try to talk to him...I can imagine what he's going through m-mentally..."

And yet again, it was silent. But this time, everyone was trying to consider what Mikan said and think of how Hajime felt.

"I guess I could try talking to him..." Kazuichi spoke up. Others chimed in to agree.

"Fuck it, why not?" Fuyuhiko said, followed by murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Ibuki will try her best!" 

"Whatever...I guess I'll try" Hiyoko quietly added.

_**drip** _

_**drip** _

_**drip** _

The sound of his blood hitting the tiles echoed loudly against his bathroom walls. It hurt like hell but he was fine with that. Doing this was the only way he could feel anything and it was the only way he could atone for what he had done. This wasn't his first time cutting. After exiting the Neo World Program, he noticed a plethora of scars across his arms and legs. Before he could get another slice in, three loud knocks came from his door. He panicked. He dropped the sharp tool and tried to stand up but he had lost so much blood that he was unable to properly walk. He stumbled to the sink to wash the blood away when more knocks came from the door.

"Yo, Hajime you in there?" It was Kazuichi. "We know you're in there! Open up already!" It was Mahiru. 'We?' Hajime thought. This made him panic even more. His entire class was outside of his door while he was covered in blood. He didn't know why they were here and he didn't even know how to talk to them. Now he was really panicking. "If you do not open the door, we will have no choice but to use force." It was Izuru. If Hajime wasn't already a nervous wreck, now he really was. He had forgotten about dealing with his brother. What was he even supposed to say to him? Before he could leave the sink, he heard the sound of his door burst open. On instinct, he slammed his bathroom door shut and locked it. "H-Hajime, please we just want t-to talk." Mikan stammered. Hajime was silent as his arms and legs bled out, he was aware that he was about to pass out. "Hajime?" Komaeda called out. Hajime tried to stand again but failed as he fell back to the ground. "Dude are you okay?" Fuyuhiko said. 

The last thing Hajime could remember before he blacked out was the sound of his bathroom door being kicked in and the shocked expressions on his classmates' faces. 

Everyone was anxious as Izuru was about to kick through the bathroom door. They didn't know what to expect. What would they say to him? "Sorry for not talking to you in 2 1/2 months?"Would Hajime even want to talk to them? Everyones worried thoughts were cut off as Izuru finally kicked the door down. Everyone was shocked. There laid Hajime, who was sprawled out in a pool of his own blood. He was covered in bandages, had heavy bags under his eyes, and was obviously skinnier than the last time they had seen him.

"Oh my god!", "AHHH", and "WHAT THE FUUCKKKKKK??" were just a few of the things that were said when Hajime was revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoyed this :))


End file.
